


The Best Birthday Present

by HitanTenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, iruka's birthday, saw the hatake child in the boruto anime and had a need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitanTenshi/pseuds/HitanTenshi
Summary: As birthday presents go, Kakashi has unquestionably outdone himself.





	The Best Birthday Present

“Want!” Boruto proclaims with authority, his pudgy toddler finger pointed toward Iruka. More accurately, Boruto is pointing at the wrapped bundle in Iruka’s arms.

“You can’t have this, Boruto,” says Iruka in his best soothing voice, half teacherly and half parentally. Even if Boruto _is_ his favorite surrogate grandchild, he can’t _always_ give the boy what he wants. “This is mine.”

Boruto stomps a foot. “Want!”

“Throwing a tantrum won’t make me give in. I have a high tolerance for whiny children, you know.”

Boruto seems only to understand about a third of that, but he huffs, turns around, and waddles over to where Hinata is trying not to laugh so he can plant his face into her sundress and tug insistently. “Waaaaant.”

Hinata picks up her son and rubs noses with him, which has the miraculous effect of breaking down his fierce will of toddler proportions. “Boruto, if you behave very well and sit very still, maybe Iruka-sensei will put Kai in your lap for a short while.”

That’s a compromise Iruka can live with, provided that he is right there to make sure _absolutely nothing_ happens to his treasure. After all, Uzumaki Boruto is not the son of Konoha’s #1 Hyperactive Ninja for nothing. Measures have to be taken.

“I’m home!!” Speaking of…

“Welcome home, Naruto,” Hinata and Iruka answer almost in sync.

“Daddy!!” And off Boruto goes, the moment Hinata returns him to the floor, to launch a sneak attack on his father. (Granted, it’s not a sneak attack if you yell it out, but Naruto is an excellent sport with these things.) But before Naruto returns with son in hand, someone Iruka is equally — no, scratch that: much, much, _much_ more so — happy to see enters the main living area of the Uzumaki household.

“Hey,” says Kakashi. He has this way of looking at Iruka — it’s one of the many reasons Iruka married him — like he’s his whole world. Well… now, actually, that look seems directed at both Iruka and the sleeping infant held protectively in his arms.

“Hey, yourself,” says Iruka, his heart in his throat for how much happiness this ridiculously wonderful man has brought him.

“Get a room,” Naruto calls out behind Kakashi, Boruto now bouncing delightedly on his hip. When he catches sight of the baby, though, he freezes. Iruka can see him trying to put the pieces together, but, in the end, he turns to Kakashi, dumbfounded. “What did you do to Iruka-sensei?”

“Well,” says Kakashi, his eyes crinkling with amusement, “it’s a long story involving your Sexy Jutsu, a mating ritual, a barrier seal, and—”

“That is _not_ what happened,” Iruka cuts in, because Naruto had been swallowing Kakashi’s (notably perverted) lie hook, line, and sinker. “Tell the story correctly, Kakashi.”

Kakashi chuckles, but Iruka can see that mischief has not left his eyes. “Well, Orochimaru gave Iruka and me a redeemable coupon for a child as a wedding present, and—”

“Oh, fine.” Iruka shifts Kai so that the precious little face is more visible. “ _I’ll_ tell the story.” It’s hard to keep a dignified face when Naruto and Boruto wear identical expressions of awe as they look down at Iruka’s baby. “As you know, Kakashi is a very stubborn Hokage who insists on going into the field himself as often as possible.”

“Admit you’re glad I did it this time.”

Iruka beams at his husband. “Yes, dear, I’m very glad. Now don’t interrupt.” He clears his throat as Kakashi takes the seat beside him at the kitchen table and offers a finger to Kai, who wraps it in his delicate grasp even in his sleep. “As I was saying, Kakashi left the village yesterday to respond to an urgent report about some missing nin attacking one of our outlying villages.”

“On your birthday,” Naruto adds, leveling Kakashi with a look of disdain, as if he can’t believe that Kakashi would so neglect his duties as Iruka’s spouse.

“…Yes, on my birthday.” It’s impossible to be angry with Kakashi about that, though, considering how things had worked out. Even now, the silly man has dropped his head onto Iruka’s shoulder in contrition. “Don’t interrupt, Naruto. Now, _as I was saying_ , when Kakashi came home this morning, he was carrying… this.” Words don’t seem to do justice to that part. Kai is a small, pale child, with hooded dark blue eyes and ashen brown hair that sticks up in tufts. From the round chin all down the tiny neck to most of the fragile torso, he wears the scars of burns from where Kakashi had found him amidst the wreckage of a burning house and the corpses of his family. Shizune had put her best efforts into healing her tiny patient, but these vestiges may never fade. Iruka, though, thinks he’s absolutely beautiful.

“Baby,” says Boruto, his bright blue eyes sparkling with wonder.

“That’s right,” and Iruka laughs gently. “And Kakashi put him in my arms and said, _‘I brought you a present.’_ ”

“And I was forgiven?” prompts Kakashi, lifting his head to meet Iruka’s eyes.

“You were absolutely forgiven,” answers Iruka, planting a quick kiss to masked lips. “I love you, Rokudaime.”

“And I love you, Umino-sensei.”

“Oi,” says Naruto, all tact, “don’t make out in front of my kid. Or your kid.”

Boruto, however, looks between his father and mother and then points to Kai. “Baby. Want.”

Iruka snorts. “I think Boruto is saying he wants a sibling.”

Kakashi winks at their surrogate son and daughter-in-law. “Best get on that.” Naruto and Hinata exchange a look that tells Iruka they don’t need encouragement for when the time comes, which makes Iruka laugh more, enough that Kai opens his eyes and captures the love and adoration of everyone present.

“So,” says Naruto at length, “Does this make him my brother or my nephew?”

“Nephew is easier,” Iruka decides. “And he has a name, you know.”

“Kai,” Hinata supplies. “Iruka-sensei says it means _‘restoration.’_ ”

Naruto grins. “Sounds perfect.” And, bringing his son closer, he adopts his very fatherly tone of voice. “Boruto, this is your cousin, Kai. Say hello.”

“Hello,” the toddler parrots, matching his dad’s inflection impeccably. He reaches out and, with a tenderness that impresses Iruka greatly, pets Kai’s forehead. Iruka’s gaze drifts to Kakashi, who looks like he could die of happiness right now. Iruka just might, too.

As birthday presents go, Kakashi has _unquestionably_ outdone himself.


End file.
